spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ponyo Fan/Vacation: No-Trigger Edition
This is a version of Da Nerd's Vacation blog series, edited so that no one can be triggered by its contents. Enjoy! Episode 1: Packing Up Da Nerd gets ready to leave the wiki. He is ordered to not tell anyone that him, TopherGopher, SimonAnderson23, (trigger removed), Ponyo Fan, Suds47 and Desu are leaving, nor that other users are also planning to join the experiment. Transcript Text in Courier New font indicates messages on chat. *''Da Nerd is seen in his bedroom, packing suitcases. It is shown that his computer screen is on with the SpongeBob Fan Wiki chat open. The entire gang is online, along with Kjjb, JellyfishJam38, and an away JCM.'' *''chat with Toph'' Da Nerd: So when are we planning on going? *TopherGopher: Idk. *TopherGopher: I'm still packing up. *Da Nerd: Same. *TopherGopher: I'll be ready at about 4. *Da Nerd: k *''chat with Simon'' Da Nerd: He says 4. *SimonAnderson23: okay *SimonAnderson23: wait that's when he's gonna be ready? *Da Nerd: Yeah. *SimonAnderson23: okay, thanks. *Da Nerd: np *''chat with Suds'' Da Nerd: Okay, we've agreed that we should start (trigger removed) by 4. *Suds47: okay *Suds47: i might be a little late *Da Nerd: That's okay. We'll probably just be hanging out in the hotel room. *Suds47: alright *''Da Nerd turns off his computer, closes his packed suitcase, (trigger removed) and turns on his TV.'' *''The camera zooms in on Da Nerd's clock which reads 2:57.'' *''to later, in same position'' *''The clock now reads 6:06. Da Nerd is (trigger removed)'' *''Da Nerd's (trigger removed).'' *''After about (trigger removed), Da Nerd wakes up and tiredly (trigger removed).'' *'Da Nerd:' restless Hello? *'Toph ''removed: Da Nerd, where are you?' *'Da Nerd:' What are you talking about? I'm at home. *'Toph:' (trigger removed) *''Da Nerd looks over at the clock. (trigger removed) *'Da Nerd:' (trigger removed) Dude, I'm so sorry. I fell asleep. (trigger removed) *'Toph:' Hurry! *''While (trigger removed), Da Nerd (trigger removed). He then gets his jacket and suitcase and (trigger removed). He gets (trigger removed).'' *''(trigger removed)'' *''(trigger removed)'' *''(trigger removed)'' *'Da Nerd:' (trigger removed) *'(trigger removed)': (trigger removed) *'Da Nerd:' Oh, well actually I'm going out of town so-- *'(trigger removed)': (trigger removed) *''(trigger removed)'' *'Da Nerd:' Oh yes I can. *''Da Nerd (trigger removed).'' *'Da Nerd:' breathless Hey. *'Woman at desk:' Hey? *'Da Nerd:' When's... the next (trigger removed).. to Pellville? *'Woman at desk:' Oh, it's planned to take off in... something on keyboard (trigger removed). *''(trigger removed)'' *'Woman at desk:' But I can have you get on the next (trigger removed) at... noon tomorrow. *'Da Nerd:' Tomorrow? No-no-no-no-no, I need to get there today. *'Woman at desk:' Sorry. *''Da Nerd, frustrated, sits down in a bench near the entrance.'' *'Da Nerd:' What am I gonna do? *''He sits there for a second, then pulls out his (trigger removed).'' *'Da Nerd:' (trigger removed), no service. *''Da Nerd tries standing up.'' *'Da Nerd:' Still? *''He then looks around and finds a table next to another bench, where someone is sitting.'' *'Da Nerd:' Sorry. *''He holds his (trigger removed) up in the air, standing on top of the table.'' *'Da Nerd:' Really!? *''He walks over to the desk again.'' *'Woman at desk:' Yes? *'Da Nerd:' Do you have (trigger removed) here? *'Woman at desk:' We do, actually. (trigger removed) *'Da Nerd:' Alright, thanks. *''Da Nerd opens the (trigger removed).'' *''He then opens the SpongeBob Fan Wiki chat. There is no one online, but an away Kjjb. He closes chat. He then (trigger removed).'' *''(trigger removed)'' *'Toph (trigger removed):' (trigger removed) *''(trigger removed)'' *''(trigger removed)'' *'Da Nerd:' Yeah, Toph? I'm not gonna be able to get on a (trigger removed) until tomorrow. I'm sooooo sorry. Bye. *''(trigger removed) He then eyes a "campout section" sign with a door under it. He goes inside the door and there's a (trigger removed) in uniform there.'' *'(trigger removed):' Hey, how can I help you? *'Da Nerd:' What is this? *'(trigger removed):' A campout section. Basically, you can sleep here overnight and get free (trigger removed). It's only $73 for one night. *'Da Nerd:' Sure. *''Da Nerd gets his wallet out and hands a $100 bill to the (trigger removed). He (trigger removed) the $27 change and goes into the sleeping bags room. He then sees a sign in the room that says "SLEEPING BAGS ARE CUSTOMARY! PLEASE ONLY TAKE ONE."'' *''He takes a sleeping bag and goes into the campout area, where he sees another (trigger removed) in uniform.'' *'(trigger removed):' Hello. Take a number off the wall. *''Da Nerd obeys and takes a (trigger removed) ticket with a number 137 on it.'' *'(trigger removed):' Alright, now go to Larry over there, and he'll set you up with a room. *''Da Nerd obeys this command as well, and goes over to the only other (trigger removed) in uniform.'' *'Larry:' Alright, you're number 137? *'Da Nerd:' Yes. *'Larry:' Okay, you'll be in room 7C. *''Larry hands Da Nerd a card with "ROOM 7C KEY" on it. Da Nerd looks around and finds the room labeled 7C. He tests his card on the lock, and it opens. When he goes inside, he sees several rooms. One of them has "132-139" on it. He goes in.'' *''The 5 people inside all greet Da Nerd with a yelling of "137!"'' *''Da Nerd sets his sleeping bag up in an empty space in the room. He goes inside his sleeping bag and gets out his (trigger removed) yet again. He watches the (long trigger removed).'' *''The "servant" (as the other people in the room calls her) brings (trigger removed). She then leaves the room. Everyone starts (trigger removed). A few people start (trigger removed).'' *''Everyone (trigger removed).'' *'Da Nerd:' Hey! Watch it! *''Everyone ignores him.'' *''to 11:00 PM'' *''Everyone is sleeping, except for one kid in the corner and Da Nerd. Da Nerd cannot fall asleep, while the kid in the corner is (trigger removed). Da Nerd can tell because of the (trigger removed). Da Nerd rustles around in his pocket and pulls out his (trigger removed). (trigger removed) He soon falls asleep.'' *''to 10:00 AM'' *''Everyone is awake. Da Nerd is woken up from his (trigger removed).'' *'Da Nerd:' Whoa! *''Everyone laughs.' Da Nerd gets up and puts clothes on. He then goes into the bathroom and brushes his teeth. He then (trigger removed).'' *''When Da Nerd's (trigger removed), he wakes up instantly, (trigger removed).'' *'''Da Nerd: What the--? *''Da Nerd ignores it, grabs his stuff and (trigger removed). He then gets a (trigger removed) and waits on the bench. He then goes to the corresponding room and (trigger removed). He takes his seat and (trigger removed).'' *''(trigger removed)'' *''Da Nerd joins the line of people (trigger removed). He gets (trigger removed). He goes down the hallway and knocks on the door labeled 109. A kid the same age of Da Nerd answers the door.'' *'Kid:' Hello? *'Da Nerd:' Is this the right room? *'Kid:' That depends. Do you know the password? *'Da Nerd:' What? Oh, Spongemarket P. *'Kid:' Oh, hey Da Nerd! *'Da Nerd:' Let me guess... are you Toph? *'Toph:' Yep. Come on in! *''Da Nerd walks into the room.'' *'Toph:' Hey guys, I found Da Nerd! *'Everyone:' Hey Da Nerd. *'Da Nerd:' Hey guys. Toph, can you introduce me? *'Toph:' I think you can kinda tell. Just remember, that's Suds, and that's Simon. *'Da Nerd:' Alright. Here, let me make sure. *''Da Nerd goes around the room, clarifying names.'' *'Da Nerd:' So... you're Simon. *'Simon:' Yeah. *'Da Nerd:' Suds. *'Suds:' Sup? *'Da Nerd:' Ponyo. *'Ponyo:' Hey, DN. *'Da Nerd:' (trigger removed) *'(trigger removed):' (trigger removed) *'Da Nerd:' And Desu. *'Desu:' Desu. *'Toph:' Alright, great. *'Da Nerd:' So... what are we up to? *'Toph:' Right now we're just hanging out. *'(trigger removed)': (trigger removed) *'Ponyo:' playfully (trigger removed) *'(trigger removed):' (trigger removed) *'Ponyo:' (trigger removed) *''(trigger removed)'' *'Simon:' Awk - ward. *'Da Nerd:' So, where do I sit? *'Desu:' Here, there's another seat right by me. *''Everyone "ooh"s.'' *'Da Nerd:' (trigger removed) *''Everyone looks at Da Nerd strangely.'' *'Da Nerd:' Oh yeah. *''Da Nerd pulls out a device from his shirt.'' *'Da Nerd:' I have this. (trigger removed) *'Suds:' I guess? *'Toph:' Yeah. *'(trigger removed):' (trigger removed) *'Ponyo:' Later. When everyone's asleep. *'Da Nerd:' Not everyone. (trigger removed) *'Desu:' Desu. *'Simon:' Wait, there's only 2 bedrooms. Who's gonna sleep where? *'Suds:' You and I can sleep here on the couch. Da Nerd and Desu in one room, Ponyo and (trigger removed) in another... and Toph can sleep here too I guess. *''Everyone mutters in agreement.'' *'Toph:' Alright, we got that figured out. Now what are we gonna do for the rest of the day? *'Da Nerd:' I guess we could just (trigger removed). *''After a delay, everyone gets out their (trigger removed).'' *''of episode'' Category:Blog posts